User talk:Icefern
|} Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SkyClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silverwhisker (Talk) 21:30, June 4, 2012 If you want to learn how to RP, leave a message on my talk page. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure. :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) It's really good :) Just get rid of the waste around the edges. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) PokeClan Hi, are you Haxorus in PokeClan? If you want him, you can claim him on the PokeClan page if you haven't done so already! I love Haxorus. :3 He's just plain awesome and he's the evolved form of one of my favorite pokemon, Axew. ~Mossnose Friend Code My friend code is 0218 5696 2832 If you want to battle here is the code. Bring plenty of lvl 100s, cause I have six lvl 100 I'm using in the battle! Also, no cheating devicies! And last, I am not willing to trade a pokemon (unless you give me something for an eevee! I have a Vaporeon and a Ditto in the day care and there are having tons of babies! XD) So yeah, feel free to drop by and battle. ^^ Btw, what's your friend code? ❄Moss❄ 13:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) My name is Kelly, btw if you didn't remember it from yesterday. :D ❄Moss❄ 13:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting on right now, and also next battle we have I'll have a pikachu (Horray!) but right now it's a pichu and it needs training (dang it!) ❄Moss❄ 13:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Give me about five minutes, my internet on my ds is having technical difficulties. And yes, I believe legends are allowed. ❄Moss❄ 13:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC) okay Im on. :) ❄Moss❄ 13:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, you won, but only because you used reshiram and zekrom. :) ❄Moss❄ 13:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Sig Help Hi Icefern. Sorry to bother you, but my siggie isn't working. I was able to code this siggie: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ But for some reason it won't work. It says "Invaliad raw signature" when I put the code in the siggie box. Can you please help me? - Icewish Thank you so much! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Do I know you? ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 18:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) What was your username? ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 19:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Whats up? ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 19:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) They are based off of Silverwhisker's Imagination :P ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 06:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes? Sorry to bother you, but do you know how to make userboxes? Both Firestream and I have tried, but it just won't work for us. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Like on WWiki: This user is a fan of Graystar But in a box with an icon on the side. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Oh, and if it's too much trouble to make the lineart useable, I can do it when I get back to TX :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) It's a lot better than what I can do :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can you join Warriors:Cats and Clans wiki? It's a great wiki:)Tigerfoot 21:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Test for PCA: Brown tabby Ginger tabby Ginger Golden White Black Black and white stripes Spots Gray tabby with white flecks, paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Has a chip in it's ear and a scar across its side. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Just more shading on the eyes :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Erm, excuse me? Calling me names is so incredibly rude, I should request to ban you. >:( I will not take any of this. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 20:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oops, nvrmind. I just realized the joke behind that... XD Sorry. Your Arbiter cat is awesome....Do you think you're ready to become a warrior of PCA? Because I think you are :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Congrats for becoming a warrior of PCA, Icefern :)Tigerfoot 16:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, right :) But I'm not sure if she is active any more :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes plase. Thanks you :D I just haven't had the time to make the charats, and when I do I forget... Please put them on the approval page first :) I'll help you also to make them :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ha Ji Me Ma Shi Te :)Tigerfoot 13:46, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Wat? Feather? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) OH xD Yeah ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey wanna RP?Blueheart232 (talk) 01:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki No one say I couldn't use my own wiki to advertise, so.... Please join The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki :D It is a warriors RP site much like this one, but this one died, so you know :/ Anyways, here is a link if you would like to join:http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icewish ♥ 03:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC)